South Park Tango
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Son 6 casos, 6 personas, 6 confesiones, 6 historias y solamente 6... Seis asesinatos WARNING!- Muertes de personajes


**Gente, mucho gusto mi nombre es Alex y pues comparto cuenta con Resistance (esto no viene al caso, pero igual me presento) Este… les he traído hoy esta división de 6 historias sobre crímenes, inspiradas en la canción "Cell Block Tango" teniendo como protagonistas a nuestros queridos personajes. En fin, algunas historias pueden ser más cortas que otras, aun así ojalá les guste**

 **[South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone]**

 **(Kenny/Butters)** _ **POP**_

* * *

Las gotas del ennegrecido cielo caían y resbalaban constantemente por las ventanas de la estación de policía de South Park, haciendo más intensa la desesperación del sargento Yate, quien interrogaba a cierto blondo inocente de unos 18 años. El jovencito estaba ahí desde hace 5 horas, pero solo mantenía la cabeza gacha frente al oficial que no paraba de mover la pierna derecha, desesperado; al final, Butters soltó un leve suspiro y finalmente miró al policía a los ojos

-¿Al fin vas a hablar, muchacho?

-no sé qué quiere que diga, oficial- preguntó indiferente inclinando su cabeza al lado izquierdo

-sabes por qué estás aquí

-a decir verdad no

-dicen los vecinos que tú eres el causante de la muerte de Kenny McCormick

-ah…-se sentó correctamente y recargó sus brazos sobre la mesa

-confiesa, Leopold- el rubio miró el espejo que estaba a su derecha, sabía perfectamente que ahí se encontraban los padres de Kenny y sus padres; su madre llorando probablemente, y su padre totalmente confundido, mientras que los de Kenny lo miraban a los ojos totalmente desorientados

-oficial, lo único que puedo decir es que tuvo una advertencia- el oficial tomó la silla, la volteó y se sentó pasando una pierna de cada lado, apoyando sus antebrazos en el respaldo de la negra silla

-¿Qué advertencia?

-bien, supongo que no tengo nada que perder- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-habla ya, muchacho

-desde hace ya un tiempo que le había dicho que sus acciones lo llevaría a tomar decisiones equivocadas que lo harían arrepentirse después

-explícate- de nuevo dejó salir un leve suspiro

-mi cuerpo nunca fue suficiente para él. Siempre ambicionó más y más; por supuesto que llegaba al día siguiente pidiéndome perdón como la mísera cucaracha que es

-entiendo…

-y yo de idiota lo perdonaba, ¿Ud cree? pero todos cometemos errores

-naturalmente

-entonces un día le dije: " _Estas cosas siempre tienen un final, ya sea para bien o para mal"_

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-él se agarró a carcajadas delante de mí, luego revolvió mi cabello como solía hacerlo y me dio la espalda, todo para irse con una prostituta cualquiera

-¿Y luego?

-esperé a su regreso. A pesar de mi "corta" edad, decidimos que podíamos vivir juntos

-¿Eso tiene relación?

-claro, cada noche regresaba tarde a casa, unas veces con marcas de besos en el cuello de la camisa y otras con chupetones en el cuello

-¿Entonces?

-hace muchas preguntas, ¿No le parece, oficial?

-no te hagas el graciosito, solo responde

-ok, ah… una noche, cuando regresaba lo vi pasar en el jardín, fue entonces que entró a casa, encendió la luz de la sala y ahí estaba yo, sentando en el sofá…

 _ **Flash back/ Butters POV**_

 _-¿Te divertiste?- pregunté_

 _¿Qué haces despierto? Deberías estar en la cama- me preguntó, él estaba ebrio pues se le notaba en la voz y su modo de andar y obvio en el olor que emanaba_

 _-eso es lo que me gustaría preguntarte_

 _-yo no tengo por qué decirte- contestó descaradamente dándome la espalda para llegar a la cocina y prepararse algo de comer, me levanté del sofá_

 _Me acerqué muy calladito al comedor donde tomaba otra cerveza para variar, le di un golpe en la cabeza. Él se acercó a mí muy molesto y cuando trató de tomarme del cuello…. Pum… su cráneo se topó con la bala de mi pistola_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back/ Butters POV**_

-fue entonces que mi querido Kenny pasó a otra vida

-quisiera saber de dónde un chico de 18 años consigue un arma

-¿No conoce la tienda de cacería de Jimbo?

-claro

-entonces ya sabe

-gracias- dijo el oficial levantándose y mirando al rubio antes de que otros policías entraran y le esposaran las manos tras la espalda- ¿Algo más que quieras decir antes de irte?

-sí…- miró al espejo donde lo veían los otros adultos- **se lo ha buscado**

* * *

 **(Bebe/ Wendy)** _ **Six**_

Siempre la consideró la mejor amiga de todas y la quería mucho, era linda, lista, agradable, y podía confiar totalmente en ella. Solo había cierto problema… ella era una total falsa. La veía sonreírle a alguien cuando de verdad pensaba en sus adentros: "nunca será tan bueno como yo" pero nunca hacía caso a eso, mientras que con ella si fuera sincera dejaba que los demás se jodieran ante la hipocresía brindada por la muchacha de cabello dorado.

Pues bien, llega el día en que Wendy y Stan regresan, ella se sentía dichosa y feliz, incluso los días en su trabajo mejoraron, todas las tardes regresaba a su departamento el cual compartía con su casi hermana y la encontraba arreglándose para salir. Aunque ese día presintió algo al salir del trabajo, así que corrió al departamento y al entrar escuchó algo que le parecieron risas y gemidos, la conocía y sabía que así se divertía, pero no supo por qué la invadió la curiosidad hasta el punto de asomarse al pequeño cuarto

Y ahí estaba esa puta sinvergüenza, montada sobre su novio, subiendo y bajando y dejando escapar risas y gemidos de su asquerosa boca. No reaccionó de ninguna manera, espero escondida en su habitación hasta que salió Stan, de él se encargaría después, ahora su mente estaba llena de odio y resentimiento hacia Bebe. Entonces se llega la hora de cenar, todo rastro de Stan se había desvanecido, así que Wendy se sentó en el comedor, cuando su "amiga" se había sentado frente ella con una copa de vino entre los dedos

-¿Qué tal te fue hoy?- preguntó la descarada rubia meneando el líquido de la copa

-tú sabes, igual… ¿Y tu tarde?

-como cualquier otra- contestó tranquila encogiéndose de hombros

-vi a un chico salir… ¿Lo conozco?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia

-¿Le viste la cara?- su voz sonaba nerviosa pero controlada

-de lejos, pero sabes que no veo tan bien si es a distancia

-oh- soltó relajada

-entonces, ¿Lo conozco sí o no?

-amm… no, no mucho

-ah… se me hizo conocido- comentó llevándose el tenedor con un pedazo de lechuga y manzana a la boca

-algo, sí

-¿Por qué estabas con él?

-me dijo que tengo un rostro bello

-¿Crees que solo importa el rostro?

-con un rostro lindo puedes con todo

-aha… ¿La tristeza?

-siendo bonita, nadie te hace sufrir

-el odio

-no me importan las demás, tienen envidia, mientras yo tenga al chico me gusta

-entonces crees que un rostro bonito aguanta todo

-así es- Wendy sonrió de lado y enarcó una ceja. Segundos después tomó la copa que sostenía Bebe y se la lanzó. Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente y a retorcerse en el piso, su rostro comenzaba a desfigurarse, su nariz se pelaba y quedaba en músculos y al final… cayó muerta

Ahora Wendy sin aparente arrepentimiento se encontraba en la misma silla en la que se encontraba el rubio del primer caso, siendo interrogada por el mismo oficial, después de 2 horas y media hablando y hablando, el oficial llegó a una pregunta que causó curiosidad en la pelinegra

-¿Qué te orilló a hacerlo?

-ella perjuraba que su rostro podría con todo

-¿Solo por ser linda?

-sí, oficial…-soltó un suspiro relajado- ahora veo lo único que no aguantó fue el arsénico- el oficial abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- **si pasaras por eso, acabarías haciendo igual** \- contestó cursándose de brazos

* * *

 **(Damien/Pip)** _ **Squish**_

Ahora un pequeño inglés se encontraba en el confesionario de la iglesia más cercana a su hogar. Se arrodilló y esperó al Padre para comenzar con su confesión. Al fin el viejo que atendía la iglesia se dignó a aparecer, se sentó e hizo la seña de la cruz

-Ave María purísima

-sin pecado concebido- dijo persignándose

-¿Qué pecados has cometido?

-perdóneme, Padre porque he pecado

-¿Pero de qué, hijo?

-precipitarme a algo y buscar justicia por mi propia mano

-ante cualquier delito o conflicto siempre debe haber un mediador para revisar que se haga la debida justicia

-lo sé, pero ese es el problema, Padre. No había ningún mediador de por medio, siempre me hallaba solo

-quieres decir que al buscar justicia por tu propia mano, también actuaste en defensa propia

-ciertamente

-hijo…

-pero antes hay otra cosa

-¿De qué hablas?

-Padre… ¿Si asesinas a alguien por (como usted dice) defensa propia, igual irá al infierno?- el Padre palideció de repente, ¿Aquel joven de aparentes 14 años ya era un asesino?

-bueno, Dios es el que juzga eso cuando te encuentres ante él. De todos modos, dime específicamente, ¿Qué te orillo a cometer tal pecado?

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Vivía con un compañero de apartamento, a pesar de ser tan joven, sus padres le habían dejado bastante dinero como para sobrevivir, sin embargo, tenía un tutor a su cargo. Damien Thorn era su cuidador y administrador de dinero, pero todo el tiempo lo gastaba en cosas tan innecesarias como drogas, alcohol y una que otra prostituta, dejando varias veces al joven sin comida._

 _Un día, en el cumpleaños de Pip, Damien había entrado con otra de tantas prostitutas, el joven rubio estaba en la mesa del comedor haciendo la tarea tranquilamente, cuando escuchó al azabache entrar con la mujer, no le prestó atención y siguió haciendo su tarea, igual solo se la tiraría en el sillón y luego ella se marcharía, así era siempre, luego podría comer su pastel mientras pretendía tener una vida y familia normal; pero esta vez algo le olió mal al joven, que vio a su tutor dirigirse al comedor sin dejar de devorar hambrientamente el cuello y boca de la chica._

 _Damien subió a la mujer a la mesa, valiéndole madres que ahí estuviera el niño, que solo se quejaba- ¡Agh, Damien, estoy haciendo mi tarea!_

 _-no me importa… ¡Lárgate a tu cuarto, mocoso!_

 _-¡No, yo quiero hacer mi tarea aquí, en la cama me canso mucho!_

 _-¡Que te largues!- Pip frunció el ceño, tomó sus útiles y se dirigió a su habitación_

 _Pasaron como unos… 30 minutos, y tal vez Damien ya había logrado su revolcón del día, ya que llamó al menor para que le preparara de cenar_

 _-algún día estarás igual- dijo burlón_

 _-rezaré por que no sea así- masculló molesto_

 _-¿Estás diciendo algo sobre mi persona?_

 _-eres una mierda- impresión para el azabache oír al menor maldecir, al contrario de enfadarse, sonrió de lado y dejó escapar una risa_

 _-mira nada más, nunca pensé que el nene Pip fuera a decir esas palabrotas…- Pip no le respondía, solo dejó el plato con el pedazo de pastel frente él- ya vete a tu cuarto_

 _-pero tengo hambre_

 _-luego comes- Pip, resignado, caminó otra vez por el pasillo, aunque antes de retirarse del todo, tomó un jarrón del pasillo y lo lanzó a la espalda del mayor, rompiéndolo y mojando su negra camisa, bruscamente se levantó y comenzó a corretear al pequeño que llegó hasta la cocina y por puro instinto tomó un cuchillo de carnicero que no sabía por qué lo tenían, se dio la vuelta cuando sintió los pasos de Damien cerca suyo_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

-como ve, no sé si mi condición ante los ojos del Señor Todopoderoso me permitirá conocer el edén- el Padre con mano temblorosa se quitó sus anteojos, y con un pañuelo se limpió la frente ahora algo cubierta por sudor

-hijo… ¿Cuál fue tu razón específica para no haber acudido antes a la policía?

-no quería ir a un orfanato, y quedarme con él era mi única salvación de eso

-entiendo…

-sé lo que piensa… soy un mini-monstruo, alguien que definitivamente no encontrará paz alguna en el eterno descanso

-no soy yo el que te juzga

-pero lo piensa- el hombre suspiró

-¿Algo más que quieras confesar?

-solo… que al vivir conmigo me jodió mucho (con el perdón de la palabra, Padre) pero él igual se divertía, cuando de un momento a otro en algo que yo consideré "un juego" Damien torpemente se tropezó y se estampó con mi cuchillo… 10 veces

-¿Tú lo ves así, hijo?- Pip asintió en silencio, cabizbajo

-ante toda esta confesión, la más grade verdad es…

-¿Es?- levantó la cabeza serenamente y sin expresión alguna más que un poco de culpabilidad y satisfacción en sus ojos, respondió:

 **-que él fue el culpable…**

* * *

 **Aquí finaliza la primera parte del fic, pudo haber quedado mejor, lo admito, pero este resultado me dejó satisfecho. Hasta el siguiente**


End file.
